Ultimate Digidestiny
by Magic of Impact
Summary: 1st Chapter. The final battle has ended, and everyone has lost. Only one of the Digidestined has survived, but can he make things right? Please Read and Review. Eventually a TK/Kari fic. The rating is a little harsh, but it's for potential later chapt


Hi, Magic of Impact here.  This is a story that has been taking place in my mind for quite some time.  I finally decided to sit down and write it out.  This is only the first chapter, but I don't know if putting it online is worth it.  If I can get even a couple of positive reviews, I will probably continue, but if not I'll just stop.  So please, read and review.  Is the story good?  Any parts you like?  Or do I just suck as a writer and a human being?  Let me know!

"A Second Chance"

It was a beautiful summer day.  The sun shone brilliantly on the many colored flowers, and the lush green grass waved in the wind.  The sky was a crystal clear blue as hundreds of little puffy white clouds floated across it.  But the day lacked something that the common eye would notice immediately.  Even just listening would tell you that something was wrong.  Not a sound existed in this wonderland, and no creatures of any kind came out to play on this wonderful day.

Suddenly, a twig snapped.  A young man dressed completely in black walked foreward through the field.  He had worn the clothes he had now for about a year.  They had never gotten dirty, ripped, torn, or damaged in any way.  In fact, the only problem was that people tended to stop and stare at the sharp contrast between the boy's black outfit and his shockingly blond hair.  Wait, scratch that.  People would have stared had they been around.

This boy had been wandering for longer than he wanted to, yet not long enough to forget what he was, and what he had done.  He had passed in and out of many different lands, hoping to find something, he did not know what.  Yet, in nearly a year of wandering, he had not found any other form of life, be it animal or person.  The plants flourished well enough, but there was almost something…well…fake about their mere existance.

He stopped and rested himself against a large tree.  He had been walking all day, and the sun had made him quite hot.  As he leaned back to take a rest, and apple fell from a branch and right into his hand.  He smiled and looked at it for a minute, then with a deft motion, tossed it over his shoulder.  He kept his smile as he thought about the last time he had been hungry.  It hadn't been since just before that battle.  His last meal had been, oddly enough, with her.  A quick and simple meal of slightly burnt, microwave meals, but still one that he had never felt happier eating.

A tear fell from his eye, and more threatened to come as the memories which he both hated and loved came flooding back to him.  He looked down at the tiny trinket that hung from his neck and cursed aloud.  It was responsible for his not needing food or sleep.  There were no side effects.  He wasn't insane or out of control.  He was still himself.  It gave him the power to do anything.  Anything he wanted, except change the past.  And there was even leniancy there….

Shaking off the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, he started off once again.  Still, his mind refused to cooperate.  It began replaying the images that he so loathed.  It showed him over and over again, the choice that he had made.  The choice that had saved the world at the cost of a single life.  But the aftermath of that choice had taken its toll.  A disaster hundreds of times greater than what would have happened had he chosen the other way descended upon the world.  That disaster had been he himself.

In one fell swoop, he had destroyed all that he sought to protect.  His friends, his family, total strangers, everyone.  At first he had blamed the power that he had been given.  After all, if it had never been his…but no.  He was responsible.  In the end there was no other explanation.  If there was one, he wouldn't be alive to think about it.

Suddenly, he stopped walking once again.  It was time.  Time to fix all the wrongs that had been done to him and that he had done.  He had waited so as to make sure his decision was not rash, but to wait any longer would cause him to be consumed by sorrow, and perhaps even forget what he was fighting for.  He grasped the item around his neck and slowly removed it.  Holding it up with his arm outstretched, he sent his wishes directly into it.  The tiny, flat, black shard of some material incomprehensible to man responded.  A small golden light eminated from the center and traced a pattern across it.  He waited, knowing what would happen next.

"Are you prepared?" a voice from nowhere asked.

"Yes" was the response.

"You understand the possible consequences of what you are about to do?"

"Yes" once again.

"Then, Takeru Takaishi, take this one chance that you have been given.  Change the past, save the world, and reclaim your soul.  Just remember that this is your only chance."

"I only need one" said TK, his eyes blazing.  "This time I will do what I should have done before."

With that, the Crest of Hope sprang to life and shot a gigantic beam of light up to the sky.  Stepping into the beam, TK steeled himself for what was to come.  A sudden, unstoppable pain shot through him as he was torn apart cell by cell.  He traveled up the beam, his body no more.  The last thought he had as his conciousness dimmed was one of unsurpassed hope.  He would set it right.  He would…


End file.
